Gumball's holocaust story
by red star 6
Summary: In the holocaust of 1944, Elmore, United Kingdom became one with Nazi German, in this story, the Watterson and the Fitzgerald are with Hitler's side except for gumball, he is a secret communist, but not alone. Now he's arrested by his friends and family, now sent to the deadliest camp in Poland. Now its up for Gumball and his friend to work together and be free from the nazi beast.


_**Gumball's WW2 great Holocaust escape**_

_During WW2, 3 years after Gumball was arrested and sent to the most deadliest death camp in the world, Gumball was now planned to escape also with a little help with an unknown Russian P.O.W., including Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Mina, Dipper, and Candy while planned the attack, they must liberate a German-occupied Russian village in order to escape freely from the endless nightmare to liberating freedom and put the war to and end. __**(Rated 15+ and up: containing swearing, hatred words (but not too much)killing, betrayals, romance, and some of the parts are real) **_

_**Chapter #1: Trapped like a Communist rat**_

_***February 7, 1944: Auschwitz **__Birkenau/German-occupied Poland.*_

At the train-box being shipped to Auschwitz concentration camp with the other prisoners, Gumball was on it including, Jewish, communists, and prisoners from England, Poland, France, and Germany. Crowded tightly with little water and no food, 30 people had died and leaving the dead rotting in the train, Gumball was sitting on the dead bodies so he could sit well next to 4 Pole-Jewish teens and 2 French children. It started when his home country Elmore at south United Kingdom, when they got diseased by the Nazi propaganda, and now everybody in Elmore began saying good things about Hitler and the Nazis, school districts changed their policies, removing and expelling all unwanted students such as Jews, Blacks, disabled, and communists. So did the teachers, they got fired, some got turned in by the S.S. guards. Many denied their Propaganda so they were against them and secretly protecting them from danger including their children, but some of the children were forced to be part of the Hitler youth for extra troops in battle. Here's how Gumball got sent to Poland, It happened in Elmore Jr. High 2 days ago.

_February 5, 1944/ Elmore Jr. High school_

Ms. S: Okay class, since the districts told us that we will be studying about Nazism's, open your books to page 1 about the rising of the Reich and Mein Kampf.

They had been reading the book for almost the entire class.

*Lunch time*

The Place was now covered with Nazis ordainments and swastikas all over the school many wear uniforms to show that they are pure and carrying their I.D. papers and cards with them, even they do arms symbols and armbands like Germany does. Gumball was sitting all alone eating his food, until he heard a girl getting beat up by Tobias and the youths around her

Tobias: This is what you get for giving illegal goods to those no-bodies, you whore

The youths keep beating and laughing at her, then later turned in to the S.S., and no one saw her again, when the school was over Gumball was walking alone, because Darwin join the Hitler youth for being "supporting" to their country, so did Anais and the German science research center because of her intelligence. When Gumball is half way to his house, until he saw Penny on the bench with another person and that person is Lieutenants Hans Schlechtnacht the most powerful, fearless, and show no mercy S.S. that Germany ever has, best at air, ground force, commander, and the most horrifying prison guard in Auschwitz, Gumball walked past by then when Penny spoke to Gumball

Penny: Hi Gumball

Gumball: Oh hey Penny, who's the guy there?

Penny: Oh he's Lieutenant Hans Schlechtnacht, my boyfriend.

Gumball: Your…your boyfriend!?

Penny: yes silly, he is, my dad meets him at the army and he said that he would be a perfect boyfriend for me, and then I fall in love with him.

Hans Schlechtnacht: so you must be Gumball that she was talking about, nice to meet you then.

Gumball: …yeah…nice to meet you Hans, I got to go home, it will be late them.

P and H: okay, bye

*at home/ his room*

He was at his bed crying about the news he heard about Penny and Hans together, he felt heartbroken and betrayed by this; he went to his secret case and pulled out a picture of Penny and Gumball together at the park, an old Russian hammer-stickle flag, books, and music, he listen to APH Ivan ~Polyushko Pole all night until he went to sleep.

*at school*

Gumball was still heartbroken about yesterday news and couldn't think straight at class, ate lunch alone without interruptions from anyone and went his time alone behind the trash container. When Gumball is back inside, things went to bad to worst when he saw Penny and Hans are at the janitor closet "doing it" in there, Gumball was now completely pissed-off at them when they went too far with Gumball, so he went to make some sense to him.

Gumball: Hey Schlechtnacht!

Hans: ?

Gumball: That's my crush you're doing on, you Jerry

Hans: Then what's your point, Gumball?

Gumball: My point is that your doing it to my dream girl, I am going to show you how I do it when guys get to my Penny!

Hans: All right then, lets fight, make your shot!

Gumball ran to punch Hans, but he was fully trained combat and tackled Gumball causing him to fall on the ground in pain, yet he didn't gave up, by surprise he got a shot at Hans and dropped him down by getting punched in the face, when Hans got back on his feet he charged at Gumball but slipped at the wet floor sign causing to hit his head on Gumball's locker, he didn't know that his locker was half open, unfortunately Hans found a old Russian hand book and medal from an old ww1 soldier in his locker, now Hans shockingly found out that he's a secret communist. So Gumball quickly got his backpack filled up his Russian stuff and left before thing gets off hand, but when he fled out of here, he dropped one of his book unnoticed, but he kept running away without looking back. Penny got out of the closet and heard about Gumball's communist secret and shocked as well.

Penny: I heard everything, I can't believe it, Gumball's a communist.

Hans: don't say that word my love, Hitler always told us that communist are terrible people, now don't cry sweetie.

Penny: thanks, should we tell the Gestapo's about this?

Hans: not yet, he got himself a free-pass for today, but watch will happen he comes at school tomorrow.

Penny: okay, come over to my house to get cleaned up your wounds, you look bloody all over your nose and forehead.

Hans: okay, dear *kissed her upper lip*

*at home*

Gumball was hiding from them that they now knew his secret about being a communist, now he's feared that he might be caught and be sent to those concentration camp with the others, maybe Gumball was overreacting about this, and maybe be was worrying too much of this, so he just went to bed hoping that he could sleep it off tomorrow, but I got a feeling that tomorrow would get from bad to worst.

*the next morning/ at Elmore Jr. High*

Gumball was still worried about yesterday that they know that he was a secret communist. So he went to class and hope that will turn back to normal, before he came to class, Mr. Browns called an announcement to report everyone to the stadium immediately. 5 minutes later, all students, staff, and teachers were reported to the stadium. Mr. Browns went up to the microphone and began the assembly.

Browns: Students, staffs, and teachers in Elmore Jr. High. We are here to have a talk to our furher's best fighters Lut. Hans Schlechtnacht.

*Everyone except Gumball clapped, Nazi saluting, and cheered

Hans: thank you Browns, I have brought you here that in this school that there is a secret communist and you should all know that communist are serious business to us, they are cheaters, liars, and also the cause of our misery during world war 1, if this communist stays here longer the worst it's going to be and corrupted our victory, the other reason I called you all here because yesterday their was a mysterious boy who attacked me and tried to tell me to give him my girl, when he tackled me to a locker and found THIS.

Everyone: *Gasp*

Gumball: *how did he have my book?*

Hans: that's right, this communist had this since yesterday on my fight, but I figured out who is this communist in Elmore, isn't that right, Gumball Watterson.

Everybody: WHAT!

Teri: Gumball?

Darwin: you're the secret communist!?

Hans: yes, he is, he was the one who attacked me yesterday at the hall, not only he has this book, he has a bunch of Russian items, take a look *tossed box at the crowd*

Darwin: he has a hammer-stickle flag

Carman: Medals!?

Teri: photos of those reds.

Gumball is now in a real shock that everyone in Elmore now knows that he is a communist, now he has no choice but to begin running. Until a German officer saw him running away

German officer: hey, ist das kommunistische Schwein immer weg! (*hey, the communist pig is running away*)

Hans: nach ihm (*after him!*)

Four Hitler youth soldiers including Darwin carrying MP40 machine gum went after Gumball to capture him. Gumball has ran through the hall until he saw the main exit, ran to the exit; thinking he might escape alive, but unfortunately he was capture 20 minutes later by his mother, he can't believe it, his mother turned his son in and didn't give a damn about it, when he was marching with the other prisoners the students that Gumball knew were, booing, name calling, and throwing rocks at the prisoners including him. On Gumball shirt, he was now wearing a red triangle upside down to tell them that he's a communist, before he got in the truck, Hans ordered the men that all communist to come over and see the fire. Gumball and the other communists are shocked of what are they seeing, Russian items are tossed into the fire while the school are watching cheerfully like evil devils servants, worst of all, all of Gumball's belongings such as medals, his book, and his photo of Lenin, Trotsky, and Stalin at the Red square of Lenin giving a victory speech in 1917 of the removal of Tsar, even his picture of his family together burned into ashes. Penny and Hans stepped forward to Gumball and she said her final words before he is deported.

Penny: I'm glad that my dad meets him and he's with me, and I can't believe you're a filthy communist, and now he's my boyfriend, goodbye Gumball, or should I say "traitor". *slapped Gumball in cheek*

Hans: don't worry; I'll take good care of Penny, when she becomes my wife. *show Penny's wedding ring and kissed her*

And make god blessed the Reich *nazi solutes*

Everyone but the prisoners: seig heil X15

Gumball friends were tossing rocks at him more than the prisoners, when his parents came to the school, they were making angry faces and told him to burn in hell and never to see each other again, and then Nicole slapped his face, Darwin spit on him, and walk away, now he was dragged and tossed in the truck to take the prisoners away…To Auschwitz concentration camp.

_**Chapter #2: My life as a prisoner begins**_

_**February 7, 1944 / back to the presents at Poland **_

Gumball has been sitting in the train-box for two days and keeping his strength to stay alive, but he doesn't know how long it would last, so he tried to talk with the children's next to them and telling them where they are taking us.

Gumball: Hello

Group: Hello, Russian boy

Gumball: oh this, no, I'm from Elmore United Kingdom, and a secret communist, if you are okay with that?

Group: you're okay, well let me introduce you, I am Isaac, my brother Joseph, my beloved Sarah, and Ian, he may be a Pole-Jew but he's also a communist, that's also why he's here.

Sarah: and these two kids are Alexander and Felicia, they were hiding in Krakow at a secret underground hole for two weeks, until his old friends turned them in for money and one has a secret German lover who was from Berlin.

Gumball: *tears running down* it also happened to me.

Joseph: what happened?

Gumball: When my home country was brainwashed by Nazi propaganda, people believed that if they joined they would have a life better than other countries and be protected by the weak and be pure for life to be in this so called Valhalla, when my crush Penny's dad found her a boyfriend, she crushed me. *tears run down heavily* she now became the German whore, a collaborator.

Ian: who is this lover she's dating?

Gumball: His name… is Hans Schlechtnacht.

Everybody in train: WHAT!?

Sarah: you mean The lieutenant Hans Schlechtnacht, the son of Franz Schlechtnacht, he was also known as the mass executioner of civilian, The death eagle.

Joseph: I heard that he is Hitler's best fighter, he's even friends with Heinrich Himmler, working together to "support Germany's pure blood".

Ian: the worst part is that he works at Auschwitz concentration camp.

Gumball: By the way, where are they taking us to?

Ian: they're taking all of us to Auschwitz concentration camp.

Gumball: *gulp* I am feared that we'll be dead in a week if he's here.

*At Auschwitz concentration camp*

The train has finally slowing down, Gumball and the others are looking out of the open space and saw where they are now. Auschwitz concentration camp, they saw hounded and thousands of millions of soldiers doing hard labor and walking to get their foods, when the train stops, the soldiers opened the box door and yelled to get out of the train, the officer yelled in his speaker phone to the prisoners

Officer: all men and women are to be separated. All males to the left, and females to the right; all Jews to the left, communists to the right. Move you filthy rats and pigs.

So the prisoners did what the officer was told, and spread out to their positions, when they got to their positions, the officer came in front of the prisoners and began speaking

Officer: when I read this, you will repeat every words of it, rather you like it or not.

(We are not pure people, but diseased criminals, hatred, and responsible for Hitler Germany's failures, starting the war, and created by the hands of satin and our evil leaders.)

Prisoners: (we are not pure people, but diseased criminals, hatred, and responsible for Nazi Germany's failures, started the war, and created by the hands of satin and our evil leaders.)

Officer: (we will be forever be servants to the Furher's and be this way until the day we die in hell.)

Prisoners: (we will be forever be servants to the Furher's and be this way until the day we die in hell.)

When the Officer finish the letter to the prisoners, the officers told that they will not survive while they still live and will be on brutally labor or die miserably, now the officers ordered his guards to put the prisoners to get register.

*at the bunkers*

The S.S. guards demand the prisoners to take out all their valuables, and clothes, and marched to the showers room. Gumball feared that it might be a death trap, when the prisoners got in the shower room, the pipes from the showers began to shake, they feared that it comes out gas, but they got a wet surprise, and freezing wet surprise. Turns out that it came out water, but the water was freezing ice-cold that many prisoners are shivering.

When they finish showering, they were giving old uniforms and headed to the register room to get their markings and prisoner number, when Gumball opened up his right arm, the worker grabbed the burner and began marking his ID number on his arm, ignoring the pain scream and badly burned from the burner, he was now named (prisoner #694405), before he finished registering a female Hungarian began sewing his mark on his right side of the uniform, Gumball could tell that she's a kind one.

Gumball: what is this you're sewing on?

Hungarian: these are your marking that tells you who you are, for this; it tells you that you're a communist; the yellows you saw on the other prisoners tell them that they're Jewish. How did you got here?

Gumball: my family and friends, even my crush betrayed me after Elmore got affected by Nazism, I am feared that we are not going to survive in this death zone.

Hungarian: we are, but one day we will be free from this deadly nightmare, and make these German bastards pay fro what they done.

Gumball: Yes, I hope we do, my name is Gumball Watterson, just Gumball if you're okay with, what is your name?

Kata: yes, I'm okay with it, my name is Kata by the way *kissed Gumball in cheek*

When they said good-bye to each other a mean female S.S. officer dragged Gumball to his work station and pushes him down before yelling him.

Officer: Get to work, useless communist pig

The officer threw the shovel to Gumball and enters the coal room; they were over twenty male adult prisoners and fourteen teens shoveling coal and tossing them in the incinerator, so Gumball began shoveling and began working.

*At the coal room*

Gumball has been working in the coal room for 5 hours without breaks, when ever he stop and breath for even 5 seconds, a guard hits his head with his club and dragged him back to work, he is covered in black coals, his wooden shoes are giving his feet a painful soar for hours, when the guards yelled that work time is over.

S.S. guard: work time is over, go and get your soup, you lazy pigs!

The prisoners got their own bowl and wait in line for their soup, Gumball had to wait an hour to get his soup, when he looked at his soup, it was all white and tiny chunks of white vegetables, when he took a sip, he realized its turnip soup he and the prisoners are having and always will have. Gumball found a good spot to drink his soup, and then he meets someone at the barracks, it was a brown haired middle-age boy. Dipper ask him if he could join him on lunch time, Dipper sat down and began talking

Dipper: Things are starting to get worst, right?

Gumball: yeah, this war is a deadly nightmare to all of us.

Dipper: why are you here for?

Gumball: Communism, you?

Dipper: forced labor.

Gumball: are you all alone here, Dipper?

Dipper: No, Candy is at the other side of the barracks, they said that they are separating the women from the men.

Gumball: no wonder that's the reason why are there's all males out here than the women, who else besides your sister?

Gumball: also who's Candy?

Dipper: she's a Korean, and the girl I love, but she was deported to Japanese-occupied china, in a concentration women work camp.

Gumball: *sighing while drinking his soup* my love of my life betrayed me, and turned me away, and now I lost her forever.

Dipper: our lives are doing just doing fine, but now since the Germans got a new dictator; our live are now a living hell to all of us.

Corey: Tell me about it.

When Dipper and Corey both turned their heads to the

Person they heard, that person was Corey Riff-in, and his mark triangle is Black, which it tells he's an anti-social.

Dipper: so why are you here for?

Corey: a witness for protesting anti-Nazism with my friends, we got arrested when they opened-fired at the entire protest group, me and my friends survived the massacre, but 200 were killed, and 300 were arrested, us included

Gumball: who are your friends' names?

Corey: Kin, Kon, and Laney. Kin, and Kon are boys, and Laney is a girl.

Dipper: so I'm guessing that they're at the women barracks

Gumball: yup!

When they both finished their soups, before they continued talking, the S.S. guards yelled to demanded the prisoners to get back to work

S.S. guard: *shot gun at the sky* filthy pigs, soup's over, every one of you lazy pigs get back to work, NOW! *shot gun at the sky again*

The prisoners ran back to their work scared while being hit by big sticks by female S.S. guards.

_**Chapter #3: The sweet-loving reunion**_

_**February 8, 1944/ Auschwitz concentration camp: Poland**_

Gumball, Dipper, and Corey are at the barracks sleeping painfully on their beds, but the beds are two whole bunk beds that the whole prisoners had to share together, they received no pillows, or blankets, not even real beds, their beds are just build with old wood that the old Jews made before the camp was builded. The crew is crowded tightly together with the prisoners without any space to stretch out, not even a tick could squeeze in. Gumball decided to squeeze out of his bunk and went out of his bunker for fresh air. When he went outside of his barrack, he sat down on the ground next to the fence show the women barracks across, he sat down for 20 minutes until he saw a rainbow color curly hair girl with browned skin color walking across the barracks, and that girl is Rachel, Darwin's girlfriend. He's now wondering why is she here at this camp, until she saw him, she was full of excitement to see him, she thought that the entire family are under the curse of Nazism.

Rachel: Gumball, is that you?

Gumball: yeah, it's me, Gumball

Rachel: *walking towards him, kissing his cheek, and hugging tightly with crying*

Gumball: *hugged her back to comfort her* its okay, your safe with me.

Gumball saw her mark of why is she here, her mark is black and red together as if was the Star of David, wiping her tears as the moon shine hits her eyes and brightening it like a nightfall sky, the both blushed and backed away one foot back. Rachel and Gumball began the talk of why are they here.

Rachel: Oh my god, Gumball, why are you here, and are you alone?

Gumball: Because…*sigh*…I'm a Communist, and yeah, I'm alone.

Rachel: *hugging Gumball* me too, and an Anti-Socialist, when Darwin joined the Hitler Youth, he became brain-washed from the Nazi propaganda in Elmore radio, I told him to "please don't go Darwin, I can't lose you." Instead he yanked out of his flipper and yelled at me saying 'I am doing this for the Furher" after he said it he left to join the Hitler Youth, Then later he found out that I was reading Old Russian books, he betrayed me, told the Gestapo's, and turned me in with the others, I was taken to Auschwitz about a week ago, before you did. I don't know why could he do this to all of us, we trusted them, and they betrayed us while flirting on so called "Germany pure non-Jewish girls" and US and you the cheater and Me the "whore" *crying heavily*

Gumball: *hugging hard while brushing her hair* no you not, your sweet, kind, gentle-loving kind, and also beautiful, so beautiful that…when ever I see you cute eyes, all I see are roses and hearts.

Gumball and Rachel are staring while heavily blushing for 5 seconds, Gumball walk toward Rachel slowly, cupped her cheek and slowly putting his lips to hers for 5 seconds, when he removed his lips from Rachel, she was heavily blushing from the kiss, but then Rachel walk towards Gumball and locked her lips to his, there kiss lasted 20 seconds until they stopped.

Gumball: You are not an un-wanted, or a rat like the other they said, you're beautiful, kind, sweet, and never leave you behind like Darwin did.

Rachel: *hugging on his chest* I love you, Gumball

Gumball: I love you too, Rachel

They headed back to the barracks to prevent from being seen by S.S. men, unfortunately that Gumball gave his space to a prisoner and was unable to get it back, he decided that to sleep on the ground for tonight and hoping that something good will come, that day 2 he survived.

The next morning at 5a.m. a Kapo blow the whistle and banged the hammer on a piece of metal bar as loud as it get signaling the prisoner to get up and runs to the center of the camp to get their coffee instead of soups or bread. the officers count daily if they are here, they have waited over an hour to count all of the prisoners, after counting they were sent back to work, today after shoveling, he saw black smoke up on the air, he thought it might be the coals they burned, but when he sniffed the air, it shocked his nose when he smelled the air, it smelled like cooked bones, so he went to tracked the smell of what its coming from, unfortunately the tracking stops when theirs a line filled with nude men, women, and children walking towards the big room, when he looked closer the front door said that it was a shower room, but when the guards closed the doors, he heard screaming in the room, he thought the prisoners thought they get the same surprise like Gumball did when he first got in the camp, but when he saw cloud of little smoke coming out of the pipe on the top of the roof, while seeing men on the back covering their eyes of seeing the horror they are seeing, when the smoke stopped, the men moved on and went inside the room, Gumball was shocked of what he saw, he saw dead bodies coming out of the room, he now found out one thing, that it's not a shower room, it's a gas chamber they are heading, he quickly ran back to his barrack to avoid suspicious to the guards, he knew it will be a death sentence if the SS men knew that he found out the Nazi's secret. He got back to his barracks dropping down crying of what he saw, thousands of innocent people murdered by the Nazis in the gas chamber. Corey and Dipper came in the barrack and saw him crying, they went across and check if he's okay.

Dipper: are you okay, Gumball?

Gumball: it's terrible you guys, when I saw seeing smoke, they were burning flesh.

Corey: what like, burning flesh of people getting burned while working?

Isaac: That's not what he meant.

The three turned around to the voice they're hearing, and that voice is Isaac and Joseph.

Isaac: This is not a camp you are expecting that you work and work before until death, but there is something that people don't know what they are facing.

Joseph: we found out their secret before you, we don't know how we could say this but. *shake head toward Isaac to tell Gumball*

Isaac: This is a death camp and what you saw Gumball, is terrifying to all of us, they called it "The Final Solution", one of Hitler's program to Germany.

Isaac: we found out since yesterday when we heard S.S. officers talking about the death of Jews in the end of the week, our father was taken away to Auschwitz Concentration camp 3 months ago before we did, he died in the gas chamber for escaping and cremated it, one day, local police knocked on our door and tossed us a jar full of black dust that smelled like burned flesh, and they told us that it was our fathers ashes, they laughed and went off.

Corey: what?

Dipper: you mean that they are trying to get rid of us?

Joseph: yes, they are, before the war started, Joseph and I heard Hitler's speech on Radio Poland when he said "The Jews, Poles, Communists, and non-pure Germans are parasites that are ruining our Holy-Germany, responsible for our humiliated defeat in the first world war, we will try everything and restore back our land, our future, and our lives away for the rats, we must remove them from us, not just our country, but the entire world, and get them out of our lives."

Corey: that what that bastard said to all of us, that were parasites, and responsible for their misery.

Dipper: So this is why we're here, to be killed, and cremated into ashes?!

Joseph: I afraid so.

Gumball: *still crying hard*

_**Chapter #4: Look who came to visit?**_

_**Auschwitz concentration camp/ February 14, 1944**_

Gumball and his friends survived the whole week and have not even seen Hans anywhere, he had a good feeling that he and his friends will survived for a longer time. Gumball, Corey, and Dipper are still doing their hard-labor like always until the S.S. officer announced the prisoners to report to the center immediately.

S.S. officer: "filthy Jews, communists, and other filthy rats; reports to the center of the camp immediately, now move it! *pull gun up and shot to the sky*

All the men and women rushed to form up at the center of the camp. In 5 minutes the entire prisoners including Kapos arrive at the train station, the officer began speaking to the microphone for a "special" announcement.

S.S. officer: because today is Valentines Day, this camp is having a special visitor from the Fur-her, this hero is celebrating his marriage with his wife, and he is coming today with his other friends for celebration, I'll say this once you dirty dogs, if you insult the guests, flirt with the wife, protest them, disobeying, or steal; we will execute you, understand? Good; when they arrive, you will be smiling and give them hand waving's so our guests won't be complaining that their time was not satisfying.

When the S.S. officer finished his warnings to the prisoners, a Kapo yelled that a train is coming.

Kapo: Sir, the train is coming, the train is coming!

The prisoners not only heard the train whistle coming to the station, but also gun-firing behind them, when Gumball turn his head to see, an officer slapped his head behind him

S.S. officer: there's nothing but a little target practice, Communist.

When the officer left, he rubbed his head due to the slap the officer gave him, Dipper sneaked behind him and began talking with Corey secretly.

Dipper: I wonder who is going to be.

Corey: Probably the Newman's in my home town.

Dipper: maybe my enemies in my home like Pacifica, or Gideon

Gumball: guys, is the officers hear us, they will kill us all.

When they stopped talking, the train has now stopped to the station; the S.S. officer began putting music as a warming welcome to the guest, the passenger's door slowly opened for the "special guests". When the prisoners stayed quiet until they heard footsteps from the train, now they saw a shadow; a shadow of a young officer and a young girl holding together. The Prisoners were shocked of what they saw; the shadow of the soldier is "Lieutenant Hans Schlechtnacht. The prisoners eyes are seen with fear and defend less, a lot know him since the beginning of the war. Now Gumball and his friends are now freaking out, now that he's here, they are now dead on the inside of their guts.

Gumball: *OH SHIT!*

Isaac: *NO WAY!*

Joseph: *We're dead!*

Kata: *No, Gumball!*

As the prisoners are shaking in fear, they heard voices of a young girl speaking, Gumball mind was shocked of knowing what is the voice belongs to. Gumball saw a young brown hair girl, and that girl is Penny Fitzgerald; the girl of his dreams who turn him in to the Gestapo's, and now she is back and now she is married with Nazi's most deadliest fighter in Berlin. Hans has begun speaking to the prisoners.

Hans: Disgusting prisoners, while you are having fun in your filth and whores. The Reich is having the most victory and now for the best part, Germany is now invading your beloved communist country at Stalingrad, we surprised those Communist pigs without even notice, so the Reich will clean the present and so will the future of the world.

Not only Hans and Penny came to Auschwitz, but his ex-brother Darwin in his uniform, Ana-is in her S.S. uniform,, Corey's sister Trina was on her officer uniform, Penny's dad; Mr. Fitzgerald, and Nicole; Gumball's ex-mother who turn him in right after his Communism secret been revealed by Hans and his escape. Now half of Gumball's friends are shocked of what they are seeing, their old friends and relatives.

Hans: you pigs better behave, or die with my fist!

Prisoners *gulp*

The quests begin to walk forward across the prisoners; the prisoners are taking no step away from Hans, if they did; Hans would either kill them or tossed them to the incinerator alive. Before the guest heads to their houses to settle in, Hans and Penny spotted Gumball in his uniform with the others, they both glared at him, thinking that Gumball's the evil one. The S.S. Officers dismissed the prisoners and sent them back to work.

After gumball and the other have gotten back to work, they all got their soup as always, they saw Hans and the guest drinking German beer and eating full hot mouth-watering dishes from Berlin, gumball already notice that penny is underage to drink beer, but the soldiers or his friends, neither his husband didn't care if she drinks under-age, now they don't care about their families, friends, or their good old lives. The only think they care is their dictator, and themselves. Gumball, his friends and some of the prisoners are staring at the food while the soldiers are eating it every last bite of it until they are full and are unable to eat again, sometime the S.S., and the Kapos teased the prisoners by pulling up a piece of a half-eaten turkey leg to the prisoners pretending that they are giving to them, but when one of the prisoner almost catch the leg, a Kapo battered the hand with his stick leaving a dark bruise, after the officer got bored of this, he ate the leg and left them starve. Gumball went to the back of the house and headed straight to the kitchen un-noticed, he immediately picked up meat and some of the bread, and chocolate bar. Dipper and Corey saw Gumball grabbing food, Dipper whispered on him.

Dipper: *psst* Gumball, what are you doing, you know if anybody see us, were dead.

Gumball: I'm not going to starve to death here; I can share it with you if you like.

Corey: *stomach growling* alright, only because I'm getting hungry.

Dipper: Fine, I'm in.

Dipper picks up the potatoes, Corey the bread, and Gumball the tangarines. But then Dipper heard footsteps coming near the door; they were freaking out of who is coming. Before they can get out of here, the door open and someone came in.

Dipper: Crap, were dead.

Gumball: This is the end.

Corey: For all of us.

But instead of an officer, the S.S., or a Kapo; it was a dark-green hair female with glasses came to the door, it was Mina Beff in her gray Combat engineer coat. The boys stand there with food on their arms and pockets, instead of yelling for help from the Kapos or S.S., she also stand their.

Mina: Corey, is that you?

Corey: Mina, I can't believe it's you, why are you here?

Mina: Trina forced me to join the German party when Hitler came to power 2 years ago. What are you doing here?

Corey: We are starving, but we have no choice but to steal

Corey and the others are standing there for Mina's reply, but instead of ratting them in to the S.S., she just told them to put back the food and meet her at night when the guard are not around.

Mina: Come meet me at the back of the barrack to get your food, just hope you won't get caught by spot light.

Corey: alright we'll be there. **hugging Mina**

The boys put the food back as told and headed back outside without being seen by guards. But before the boys left, Corey was pulled on the neck collar by Mina and gave him a smooch on the lips for 10 seconds until pulled out and hugged again, him and Mina both blushed and their hearts fast-beating together.

Mina: Listen Corey, I been wanting to tell you before you got arrested by the Gestapos, that I love you Corey, but I couldn't because of the killing area and avoid involvement, hope you can accept that.

Corey didn't said a word; but pull her to him and passionate kiss her for 15 seconds before push each other off

Corey: I do love you, Mina.

They both hugged until Dipper told them to come out and leave before they're caught by a real guard.

He left Mina with a peck on Mina's lips


End file.
